By virtue of such features as light weight, small thickness and low power consumption, flat-panel display devices, which are represented by liquid crystal display devices, have been used in various fields as display devices of OA equipment such as personal computers, information terminals, timepieces, TVs, etc. In particular, by virtue of high responsivity, liquid crystal display devices using thin-film transistors are widely used as monitors of mobile terminals, computers, etc., which display a great deal of information.
In the meantime, liquid crystal display devices of various modes, such as a twisted nematic (TN) mode and an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, include alignment films which are subjected to rubbing treatment, in order to initially align liquid crystal molecules. The rubbing direction at a time of subjecting the alignment film to rubbing treatment has been variously studied.